


Exposed

by poppetawoppet



Category: American Idol RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-28
Updated: 2015-08-28
Packaged: 2018-04-17 18:33:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4676999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poppetawoppet/pseuds/poppetawoppet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam realizes that Anoop <i>isn't his type. </i>That's why it's such a good idea</p>
            </blockquote>





	Exposed

Adam wasn't a neat freak. Not really. But he liked things set a certain way, organization was important to him, even if his organizational style was a mystery to most.

But he couldn't do it. He couldn't make himself remake the bed in his guest room. He kept finding himself walking in and smelling the sheets, like a fucking lovesick teenager stalking their crush.

"This is Cheeks!"

"Very funny Brad, you know my number," Adam sighed into his phone, trying to resist the urge to lie on the bed and surround himself in the fading scent.

"Yes, but you haven't called me in a month. I thought maybe a fan stole your phone or something."

"If a fan stole my phone, you'd be getting a _lot_ more phone calls. Just saying."

"True. So what do you want then?"

Adam shook his head. There was never small talk with Brad. "So I, uh, had a friend over last week and I haven't changed the sheets in the guest room yet."

"Adam! You had rebound sex! I'm so proud."

"I didn't sleep with him," Adam hissed.

"Oh. But you are such a… _ohhhhhhh_ " Adam could hear the smile in Brad's voice. "So you like him but haven't made a move. And you are asking _me_ for advice?"

"Yes.And yes. I trust you. Who else knows me so well?"

Brad laughed, and Adam knew he was going to help. "So what's the problem? You've never had problem with boys."

Adam sighed. "He's straight."

"Oh man, not—"

"Oh no! Definitely not! I mean _he's married_!"

"You and your morals," Brad sighed. "I miss them a little."

"Liar."

"Okay then what's the other problem you have with this new man of yours?"

"I haven't changed the sheets in my guest room since he left."

There was a pause. "You do like him don't you? You should tell him."

Adam laughed. "Are you kidding? Not only would I embarrass myself, but he is totally not my type!"

"Maybe that's a good thing. You haven't had much success with type if I remember rightly."

"Fuck you, Brad."

"We already did that Adam, and it turned out badly. So what do you like about this guy so much?"

Adam leaned against the wall, feeling flustered. "I don't know. His hands. He has fabulous hands. His brain. His eyes. Just--  
  
"Okay, okay. First thing you need to do is wash the sheets: that's kind of creepy and depressing."

  
"Okay. Then what?"

"Then TELL HIM. Otherwise it's just going to nag at you. Tell him you've developed a crush and it's harmless and you'll get over it, blah blah… See how it goes."

"Thanks anyway Brad, but I just don't think he likes me like that."

_January 2010_

"Why wouldn't I let you come stay again Anoop?" Adam asked.

Anoop shrugged, dropping his duffel bag on the floor. "Maybe cause you've been, I don't know, isolated lately."

Adam sighed. "No just busy I guess."

"All right that's it, spill."

Adam looked at Anoop, who was staring right back. "What?"

"You aren't telling me everything. Spill. It's a guy right?"

Adam sat on the edge of his couch. "Yes."

Anoop sat on the table, too close for comfort. Adam could smell his cologne, almost feel the hands that were placed so carefully on Anoop's knees reach out to him and—

"Adam?"

"Sorry, I was woolgathering. What did you ask?"

"Tell me about him."

Adam looked into Anoop's eyes and felt like he could say anything. So he did.

"He's smart. Really smart. I didn't think it would be such a turn on but it is. Every time he uses a big word it kills me. He has these _hands_ that just… And he's so sweet, and great with kids, and totally not my type which is both confusing and refreshing, but I'm pretty sure he's not into me. Or guys for that matter. It's so hard to tell anymore."

Anoop nodded slowly, and Adam found himself standing, walking to the kitchen. "Do you need a drink?" Anoop shook his head. "Well, I'm thirsty. Anyway, it's kind of embarrassing, because I'm normally cool about this sort of thing, but I found myself thinking him at the weirdest times, and I wonder maybe if I told him it would make it better."

Adam turned to the cabinets, making noise as if looking for a glass. He was _babbling_ and he needed to stop. But he felt so nervous, because he was talking to Anoop _about_ Anoop…

He set a glass down. "Anyway, it's probably nothing. I mean I'll be okay. I just need to slap myself or something…"

He turned and almost jumped. Anoop was standing right beside him, looking at him quizzically.

"Adam?"

"Yeah?" Adam breathed, hoping his face was as calm as he was trying to project.

"You're talking about me aren't you?"

Adam swallowed. "What gave you that idea?"

Anoop gave him one of those long looks as if to say _Are you kidding me?_ and stepped forward. Adam sucked in a short breath, because Anoop was right up against him, leaning in…

"Because that's how I feel," Anoop whispered, brushing his hand across Adam's cheek.

Adam shivered, words forming and dying in the space between Anoop's mouth and his own. He couldn't move.

Anoop stepped forward again, hands boxing Adam against the counter, pressing his lips against Adam's, stepping back cautiously.

"Well then, guess that answers that," Adam breathed. "What now?"

Anoop leaned in again, whispered in Adam's ear. "I'm an excellent student I'll have you know."

Adam grinned, taking Anoop's hand and leading him out of the kitchen…


End file.
